


You Don't See Me

by arisu16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: james potter references, not really being seen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: Harry's POV to some of the people in his life





	

When you look at me,  
you don’t see me.  
You see the hero for your cause,  
a soldier standing tall.  
You see a pawn to be moved  
whichever way you chose.  
But you don’t see me.

When you look at me,  
you don’t see me.  
You see a child to protect  
though the world has spun me ‘round.  
A boy to be mothered  
and stuffed with lots of food.  
Yet I can’t seem to object  
to the child you see in me.

When you look at me,  
you don’t see me.  
You see my father in my place,  
a friend that’s long since passed.  
You frown when I fall short  
of that echo from the past  
of the man I never knew,  
of the man I’ll never be.  
But when you look at me,  
You never see me.

When you look at me,  
you don’t see me.  
You see the man that you hate.  
You ignore what’s really there  
to hold on past grudges.  
You see my mother in my eyes,  
and my father everywhere else.  
You don’t see I’m a lot like you,  
inside broken and badly bruised.  
You don’t care to see  
the parts of me that aren’t him,  
because that would mean  
you were wrong  
and your hate was poorly placed.  
But when you look at me,  
you don’t see  
me.


End file.
